Wonderland
by Viva La Zekiel
Summary: /not so good at summaries/ /ONESHOT/ “Ha, oh, ha-lala, the queen will remove his head, lay him in a dirt bed, then he’s late and he will dread. Lala, oh, lalala…running, oh run rabbit your time is late, for your sake, better not make the queen wait-"


"Oh Wonderland

"Oh! I swear I'll ring your neck, you stupid rabbit!" A girl called, skidding across wet grass as she desperately tried to catch the stupid white rabbit, which had somehow caught her attention. The girl's name was simple to remember. Cat. C-A-T. Cat. Her short sun kissed orange hair was the brightest color on her, and her eyes shown with a shade of green that could melt hearts and freeze even the hottest of tongues. Her dress was cut off at her knees, and was lacy and black, fluffing out at the ends due to the white frizzy lace underskirt that she wore underneath it. Her hair was tied back in a black bow, and her arms where bare, seeing as how her dress was short sleeved.

Cat's heels, though they where tall, and would normally be quite hard to walk in, didn't stop the young teen from running across the grass, getting grass and dirt smudges on her white stockings, laced in black trimmings.

The rabbit soon dashed into a hole in an old tree trunk, causing the girl to stop completely, tripping over herself. With a loud 'oomph', Cat landed on the ground, wincing a little before she slid her eyes opened.

"Im late! Oh im so very late!" Cat opened her eyes slowly, just in time to see the rabbit poke his head out of the hole, red eyes staring back into her green ones. No, not rabbit…a boy…with rabbit ears. "Hate to be rude, but im terribly late! Goodbye, im late, so terribly late!" The boy scurried off into the hole again, his messy blond hair making his pure white bunny years stand out almost as much as his beautiful red orbs.

Cat huffed, then pulled herself onto her hands and kneed and crawled into the hole after the rabbit/boy/whatever he was, and then gasped, feeling herself tumbling downward. "Oh my, its so deep!" she pushed down her dress as she started to float down, down, down, the rabbit boy beneath her floating as well, though, he seemed to be perfectly used to this, and started messing with his pocket watch.

His ears flickered forward, as he sighed and rubbed his eyes, muttering the little 'im late' thing again. He was dressed very nicely…for a bunny anyways. His vest was absolutely full of colors, checkered and nice to the eyes. His undershirt was white, and poofy, and was tucked into black leather slacks, where his pocket watch was attached by a thin, but dazzling silver chain.

Cat looked around, and slowly, she came upon the ground, which was paved in fine gold blocks, and about a foot of actually touching them, she fell at the full power of gravity, landing with a louder 'oomph' then last time. "Ah…chi! Ouch!" She whined, sitting up as she rubbed her head and patted down her dress to that her underwear wasn't revealed. "Rabbit?" she called, looking around just int time to see him dash around the corner, his white, fluffy bunny tail twitching.

"Rabbit! Oh! Wait up, will you!" She grumbled loudly, before she pulled herself up, and lightly rubbed her bum. With a small wince, the girl took off after the rabbit boy, dusting off her dress as she did so. "Ohhhhh! That good for nothing rabbit!" she looked around, seeing mirrors all around her now. The rabbit boy dashed across about ten of the reflectors, and Cat's eyes darted around, trying to find the real one.

Of course, this was proving to be very hard. "Im late, Im so very, very late!" He cried, drawing her attention in the correct direction. Running after him, the girl finally found her way out of the maze of reflections and mirrors, only to come up to a locked door, who's keyhole showed a small design of a bird made of pure fire, curling around the lock.

Cat knelt down and inspected the design, her fingers gently tracing over the copper imprint. A small 'tweet' caused her to jump, her emerald green eyes darting over to a small bird, which was perched on a single floating tree branch.

The girl titled her head, and the small bird tilted its head a well, making another soft chirping sound. "Well, you are a lovely bird, aren't you?" Cat asked, taking in all the flaming colors of the delightful little bird. Red feathers, seemed to fade into a bright and exuberant orange, followed into a sunny yellow color…greatly resembling fire. Cat turned away for the bird, and started at the lock again, trying to pull the door open with all the might her little body could muster up. Nothing seemed to be working.

"I wouldn't do that, if I where you. Oh, never, never…its lonely here, only one key will work, only one…lonely…" Cat jumped again, and looked over to the branch, where the bird had disappeared form. Replacing the girl, was a lovely young lady, her brilliantly colored hair colored the same as the feathers on the bird. The woman had very little on, only a deep red bikini top, and orange shorts was her only form of clothing. The rest of her body was covered in a single phoenix tattoo, the wings and tail spreading out into fire, its head curling against the side of her face.

Cat gasped and fell over backwards, seeing the lovely lady pop down from the branch in a single leap. Cat's eyes traveled along the woman's body, tracing the many chains that was also draped over her form, each holding a differently shaped key.

"You'll need a key, to open that lock, Hehe! You'll need a key, a splendid key! A absolutely fabulous shimmering key, unlock it will otherwise not!" The key keeper chimed, stepping closer to the younger girl with a sneaky smirk. "Oh, but which one, which one, which one will open the door, I wonder…I wonder…but will never tell!"

Cat listened to her squawking laughter, then growled in her frustration and stood back up. "I need the key, please give it to me." she ordered, sticking out her hand as if to take something from the once bird. The key keeper looked at the young girl's hand curiously, before she started laughing again, slapping the girl's hand away, telling her the same thing as before. "Please give it to me!" Cat persisted, thrusting her hand towards the lady once more.

"No, I will never tell! Never, never, you must wonder, wonder forever, here, with me! Yes, Guess, guess which one! Guess wrong, and you'll never leave! Never, you will never leave me!" The bird started laughing again, making no sense to the poor girl.

Having been just about fed up with the older of the two, Cat angrily reached out and yanked one of the many keys odd of the keeper's chains, causing the once birdie to gasp, and snap back. She squawked loudly, then screeched in her anger, her hair slowly turning to fire, as well as the rest of her body, the tattoo suddenly moving about.

Cat panicked, and fumbled with the key, sliding it into the lock with a hopeful look in her eyes. No, it was the wrong key! "Wrong, wrong! Look how wrong! That's not splendid, it's not shimmering! No, you're wrong! Forever here with me, ha-ha! Your so very wrong!"

Cat covered her ears, and furiously ripped off another key. "No! Cheater! Cheater!" The phoenix that was burning against the girl's skin started to squawk that time, the body it was once tattooed on burning under the pressure. The tattoo came to life, and the keys attached to its burning body jingled with the chains, and the great fire girl took off, flying around the room. "Cheater! Dirty filthy cheater! No one leaves, no one leaves, cheater, cheater!"

"I am not a cheater! You're the one who's a dirty, dirty cheater!" Cat yelled back, screaming when the phoenix dived at her, the heat hurting her tender skin. She knelt down near the door, and quickly looked at the carving again. "Oh dear…what will I do?" She asked herself, yelling again when the heat got to hot, and singed some of her clothing.

Finally, her eyes found the key entangled in the flames of the bird, located over its throat. Cat looked back at the big, flaming bird, then squinted, seeing a single, silver key that was handing from around her neck, a bit brighter then all the rest and not rusted or worn out in the least.

Ah! That was it! Carefully, Cat stood back up, and endured the heat, looking around for something, anything she could use. "_Purrrr. There some water…in the corner, if that's what you're looking for, lalala…._" Cat gasped and looked round, seeing no one but the phoenix, who's voice did _not_ sound like that. Whoever that was, their voice was smooth, even…like a cat. Oh well, the girl ignored it, for now. This place was so strange anyways…the most important thing to do, was to put out the fire.

Running over to the other side of the room, Cat looked around, and saw nothing but the oddly colored walls, which was slowly being burnt up. "_Look up, oh look up!_" That voice, again, that slick voice. Car looked up as ordered, and gasped quickly extending her hands to catch the bucket, then the water that soon splashed into it. Looking up again, Cat saw nothing but the ceiling. "This place, its, its, agh!" She cried, getting more and more frustrated. Then, without any further thought, she growled and splashed the water all over the poor phoenix squealed and 'poofed' away, leaving only the small, harmless colorful bird in its place.

The bird chirped, then titled its head, fluttering back up to the floating branch. Cat watched in amazement, then scrambled across the room, quickly snatching the key out of a small puddle of water. She was not about to stick around for something else to happen, oh no sir!

The girl slammed the door shut behind her, and listened to it as it locked itself, and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Then, that bloody rabbit scampered across her vision, his ears lowered and this tail twitching away. "Oh dear, oh my, im late! Im late, im late, oh so late!"

"Wait, please wait! White Rabbit! Oh darn it all! Wait!" Cat called, running after him again. The rabbit boy kept running, and running, never once slowing down for the teen to catch up. Telling out a soft huff, the girl stopped for a small breather, leaning over a she tried to catch her breath.

Oh! He disappeared again, and this time, Cat just shrugged and groaned slowly walking over to sit down on an oddly colored rock. "Hey-hey-hey-hey, watch _it_!" Came the deep reply of the…rock? No, something on the rock. A bug? No. It kinda looked like a…worm? No. Cat popped up, then leaned closer, squinting her eyes to get a better look. It was a…a…

"Snake!" Cat squealed and moved away, covering her mouth. "Eww! A snake, oh how horrid!" The girl made a strange face at the slithering serpents tail, only being able to see that much. Then, shimmering silver eyes caught her attention, along with a man's open torso, the skin slowly fading into the scales.

The snake then chuckled, the upper half being human, while the bottom half was just a tail. "Me? Horrid? I think not." It cooed, slithering closer to the girl as its tail slowly coiled up her small frame. Shivering, the girl closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the slimy red haired snake. "I would rather think of myself as a lovely creature …wouldn't you agree?" He hissed into her ear, licking his lips.

Cat shivered more, and then shook her head. "No!" She screamed, and pushed away for the snake creature, causing his scales to shimmer a bit to reflect his anger. "I do not! And you should be ashamed of yourself, trying to eat a girl!" She bravely slapped the snake, causing him to freeze.

"What a odd creature you are…" He whispered, rubbing his cheek. He looked her over once more, then stayed away, honestly scared of what else she might do. "…I wasn't going to eat you, little girl. I was going to digest you, alive."

Cat screamed again, then started running, hearing the snake laugh and slither after her. She ran and ran, until she found herself in a dark forest, the tree's all around her looking identical, each blade of grass the same length, size, you name it, it was perfectly the same. She looked back, and then let out a small sigh, putting a hand over her heart to steady the heating in her chest.

Then, she looked up, hearing a small laugh, followed by a soft, almost contently amused purr. "Having fun, are we?" That voice…it was…

"You're the one from before! The one who gave me the water!" Cat said, seeing a pair of haunting blue eyes staring back at her, filled with amusement. The, whatever it was, started to hum, and slowly, the rest of its body came into view, and the girl was laying on the tree, her back arched, and her arms dangling over the branches, making her look dead.

If it weren't for her tapping foot, she could have easily passed off as a deceased person, no competition. "And the happy foes, and the deathly moans, they warm me down to my toes, oh lalala…oh lalalalala, Hahahaha right to my toes. Of the sun, shining down on me, to my great please I go to hum with the bees oh lala…" Cat's eye twitched. Was everyone here even slightly sane?!

The girl's eyes started to wander about, making her look high. She continued tot sink, her cloths finally appearing. Her shirt was long sleeved, and stripped, red and black. Her pants, where gone, completely…luckily, her shirt was far to big for her, and it hung over her unmentionable area's, but hung off her shoulders to show off a decent amount of cleavage. Her hands where completely hidden by the long sleeved shirt, and her hair was messy, short, and was black with red striped throughout it. "Oh, lalalala…I wish to hum with the bees. They sing, to beautifully, I want to cut them apart, and make them bleed."

The girl finally stopped singing, and slowly focused on Cat, who flinched when the girl suddenly moved, sitting up on the branch, allowing her legs to dangle freely. The girl, who must have been drugged with something, slowly hummed again, swaying a little, back and forth, like she was going to fall.

"…Uh, excuse me! Excuse me, miss?" Cat called, waving to get the strange girl's attention. The girl smirked, and purred, finally falling over backwards. Cat screamed and covered her mouth, her eyes widening. The insane girl, laughed, and locked her legs in place, now dangling upside down from the branch.

Cat sighed din relief, but then looked away, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. "Yeeeesssss?" The strange girl purred, her arms dangling lifelessly for a moment, before they rose to pull her shirt over herself. "Do you wish to sing with me…ha, oh, ha-lalalala, the queen will remove his head, lay him in a dirt bed, then he's late and he will dread. Lalalala, oh, lalala…running, oh run rabbit your time is late, for your sake, better not make the queen wait-"

"Oh! You're talking about the white rabbit! Do you know what way he went, I do wish to speak with him." Cat tilted her head, then watched as the girl's grip slid, and the landed onto the ground on her hands and knee's.

She purred, and then looked off into space, starting to fade away again. "Wait! Please! I kneed to know which way he went!" Cat cried, stepping forward just in time to see the strange girl's eyes focus again.

"And, who are you talking about, again?" She asked, tilting her head. The girl started to hum again, the song starting to drive Cat crazy herself.

Pulling at her hair, cat sighed. "The rabbit! The rabbit! You remember, the late one, who you where singing about!" She spat, watching as the girl tapped her shin, then chuckled faintly, and looked as if to be ignoring her completely. "Concentrate! The rabbit, where did he go?! Which way?!"

"Up, down, left, right…" She muttered, her eyes rolling around in all directions as the blue ness started to dim a little as she continued to faded away. "He's been coming, and going, and coming…ha-ha! Lalala, always its late, his clock is broke, to bad he never spoke, or else I'd know which way to point…oh hahaha, lalala, I was in the trees, and the heart of queens, told me I'd be in desperate needs of something please-" she was off in her own little world again.

Cat sighed, and then stormed off, cursing about this or that. The girl faded away completely, but her footprints continued following the girl. God and that song she was singing, it wasn't getting any fainter! Cat covered her ears, and tried to block it out…but it was far too loud, far to annoying.

Finally, she spun around and glared at the air behind her, knowing that the creepy held naked girl was standing right there. "Look, if your not gonna tell me where the white rabbit is, at least tell me where this, heart of queens is so I can ask her."

The girl started to show herself, and she laughed, drawing a heart with her fingertips. "Lalalala, Queen of hearts, heart of queens, oh, lalala…the door is clear, and with her comes fear, but with her the rabbit is quite near, so sheer, she is mere-"

"Oh just get on with it, will you!" the insane girl just continued her melody, the heart she had dawn in thin air slowly starting to glow. Then, it grew larger, and larger, till it created a door. Cat looked it up, then down, before she tuned over to the strange girl, who had vanished again. Cat sighed, then slowly opened the door up, surprised that it was unlocked.

Thank God it was unlocked, might I add. Cat really didn't want to have to go threw what she had gone threw the last time she had stumbled across a locked door, oh never again.

Pushing the heart shaped door open, Cat was blinded by the right light that pierced ther the dark forest, and she slowly walked out onto the grassy field, that was smack in front of a large, no, _massive_ mansion, flowers and beautiful plans growing all around.

"Wow…" She whispered, stepping further out just in time to avoid being sliced in half by a sword, which had been flying blindly in her direction. Cat squeaked, then took a few steps back when she noticed the sword, and cautiously looked in the direction it came from.

That must have been the queen, Cat assumed, form all the beautiful lace and dress the woman before her was in. Not only was her clothing spectacular and lovely, but she was absolutely beautiful, her long, wavy black hair framing her perfect face, well, perfectly. Her deep, luring crimson eyes instantly caused Cat to go weak in the knees, and for a brief moment, the poor girl thought she would have a heart attack if this women stared any more intensely at Cat.

"What is this, this…_thing_ doing in my way?!" The queen of hearts yelled, pushed past the girl to retrieve her sword, which she then gracefully snapped up towards cat's neck, causing the teen to stumbled and fall over backwards in fear.

Running over at his queens call, the kin, who was dressed under compared to the queen's flawless perfection, humbly knelt down to Cat's level, tapping his chin almost thoughtfully. "My, I think it's a girl, my queen…" The man answered, Turing sideways to glance at the hearts queen, giving Cat the chance to see the scar on his face. 'XII'. Cat gulped. She surly hoped that this queen didn't inflict that onto him…

"I don't care what she is, I want her gone! Now! You hear me! Now! Guards, guards!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, then pulled up her dress, walking a bit closer to the girl, her sword still at Cat's neck. "I will have your pretty little head on a silver platter for trespassing…little _girl_…"

Suddenly, Cat saw him, that blasted Rabbit! "No, no, you don't understand! I was following him!" Cat slowly pointed towards the twitching boy, who as fighting with his pocket watch.

"_Him_?!" The queen bellowed, yelling extremely loud for a woman n such tight clothing. "_You_ followed _him_?! Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Cat's eyes shifted nervously towards the rabbit boy, hoping that he would help her out a little.

When she realized that he wasn't going to help, the girl made a desperate attempt to get away, and slapped the sword away, stumbling to her feet as she started to run, as fast as she could. This place, she had to get out of here! There people where crazy, and she could die here! "Ohhh! How I do wish that I didn't follow that rabbit in the first place!" Cat said, looking back to see the queen running after her.

"Oh dear God! How can she run in that frumpy thing!?" Cat cried, running as fast as she could. This was absolutely terrible, simply horrid…and just when she thought she'd gotten away, something grabbed her arms, and pulled her to a complete halt.

A arm was interlocked with her own, and she felt herself spinning around and around. "Dace, dance! It's fun, oh so fun!" The man sang, holding the poor confused Cat close to his chest as he spun round and round…

"Brother, let me dance with her! You always get all the fun, now its my turn, let me dance too!" Suddenly, the man was pulled from her, and then another took her in his arms, and spun just as fast. Slowly, cat got her mind back, and pushed away from both of them, wobbling a little. Oh my, this was all happing far to fast for poor little Cat…she almost fell over, but somehow, she was able to keep her balance.

Looking up, she thought she was seeing double at first…but no, just twins, both having bright blue hair, and shimmering yellow eyes. One of the twins was wearing all red, while the other, all green, neither one of them having anything extravagant on…just t-shirt's and jeans.

"N-Now what…?" Cat asked herself, heating the Queen's angry barks from somewhere in the near distance. OH! Darn! Just when she thought she'd lost the stupid hag! Well, not really a hag…but whatever! "Agh! I can't dance right now, I gotta go!"

Both of the twins perked up, then grabbed one of her arms each, causing her to stop. "But you cant go yet!" their said in unison, tightening their grin when she started to struggle. She cried out, and then kicked at them both, slipping out of their grips. "No, you can't leave! I'll be no fun without you!"

Cat started running again, whimpering a little as the feeling of dread washed over her. Why did she crawl into the hole in the first place?! Why didn't she just mind her own business, like a good girl?! Now she was running from her life from some insane lunatics, and God only knows what will happen to her now. Cat whimpered more, fear consuming her as she blindly ran threw many different places and rooms, not even paying any mind to how the forest changed to the sea, then a bedroom…

…the strangeness just didn't seem as important to notice now that her life was in jeopardy. "Oh! Stupid rabbit! Stupid, stupid rabbit!" She started to cry, unable to run anymore. Cat curled up into a corner of an oddly decorated upside down room, and cried and cried, scared and lonely. "Stupid world, stupid tree trunk!"

"Purrrr…lalala…have we having fun?" Cat sneered at the voice of the insane Cheshire girl, and covered her face n her hands. The strange, half naked girl knelt before the teen, then titled her head, eyes still rolling off in strange directions. "Home, oh stop your tears, this is not your fears, while your fait grow nears, your setting here, crying for years!"

Cat covered her ears now. "Shut up, you stupid girl…I don't want to hear your stupid song now…" Cat muttered bitterly, sniffing as she continued to cry a little, her once beautiful green orbs laced with sadness and confusion, even fear.

"Oh, but I know how to get you home!" Cat's attention perked at that, just in time to see the crazy girl, lift up her hand, and hit Cat over the head with a glass bottle, causing Cat's vision to blur, and then go black.

When the girl awoke, she was laying on the soft, damp grass, her eyes starring directly into the blackness of the hole in the tree trunk. Sitting up slowly, cat rubbed her head, then yawned, looking around almost in disbelief. So…she had just passed out? None of that was real? With a small, satisfied smile, Cat stood up, and dusted off her dress, taking one last look at the trunk before she sighed and started walking back towards her home, smiling ever more.

What she didn't see, was the singes on her dress, which had been burnt from the heat, and the bits of glass shards littering her hair.


End file.
